This invention relates generally to sealing of a movable switch actuator in its housing, and deals more particularly with an elastomeric switch bezel for a rocker switch that is adapted to be secured to the top of the switch housing defining the rocker opening. The bezel includes a bead for engaging the side walls and end walls of the rocker so that the rocker is free to move relative to the bezel and the bead. However, the bead maintains a seal between the rocker and the switch housing.